unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Uru-chan
|bordercolor = Black |textcolor = #000 |alttextcolor = #FFF |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Profile |tab2 = Meetup |tab3 = QnA Compilation |tab4 = Gallery }} Chelsey Han, better known as Uru-chan is the author of unORDINARY ''. In addition to ''unORDINARY, she is also responsible for writing [https://tapas.io/series/OFR---ICE OFR Ice] (which is currently on hiatus). Avatar Uruchan h8r tears.jpeg|Uru-chan drinks the source of her powers, H8R tears. Uruchan fans.jpeg| Unordinary Uruchan Final form.png|Uru-chan achieves a level beyond a Super Saiyan. Uru-chan's avatar is a fair-skinned teenage girl with brown hair, amber eyes, and most notably, a Pikachu onesie. While the avatar is mostly used by Uru-chan as a profile picture for social media, it appears in the Bonus Episodes in chibi form and with fully white eyes. According to a twitter post, her avatar also runs on h8r tears and can achieve a super form dubbed "The Super Magical Saiyan Girl" if shown enough support. Appearance Uru-chan is an Asian woman with fair skin, black or dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. During her public appearance at the Chicago Comic and Enterainment Expo, Uru-chan appears in her iconic Pikachu onesie. Plot Investigation Seraphina was seen reading OFR Ice, another one of Uru-chan's manhwas.Chapter 25 Joker Uru-chan makes her first appearance in unORDINARY in Chapter 142. She can be seen at the StarLight Restaurant, where Darren had his date with Leilah.Chapter 142https://twitter.com/AniMangaBrony27/status/1134106576774500357/photo/1 Bonus Episodes Introduction Uru-chan introduces three of the main characters of unORDINARY: Seraphina, who is super cool, John, the only person in the entire school who wears the school vest, and Arlo (not Asslo), one of the series' antagonists.Bonus Episode App Store Uru-chan asks Seraphina to show her (and the readers) how to find new games, to which Seraphina directs her to the app store on her phone and searches for "Pigs". Petition Uru-chan hands John a huge list: the petition for him to stop gelling his hair. However, he outright refuses. Levels and Tiers In a classroom somewhere, Uru-chan stands in front of a blackboard and begins her first lesson on the world of unORDINARY: Levels and Tiers. First, she talks about ability level and reveals how it is determined: a person's innate inherited ability potential multiplied by their mastery of the ability, divided by ten. To illustrate, she compares Krolik's Lazor and Blyke's Energy Beam. Then she shows the long sought-after tier chart, which divides people into one of four tiers (and one sub-tier) based on their ability level. Three (low-tier, mid-tier, high-tier) were already known, but two new ones (elite-tier and god-tier) are also introduced. Finally, she asks her "class" if they have any questions, but John was asleep, Seraphina was on her phone, Blyke, Remi, and Isen were playing cards; only Elaine and Arlo appeared to be listening. Arlo then asks her where the next episode is and she tells the reader to keep scrolling down.Bonus Episode 2 Uru-chan's thoughts on the UnOrdinary Wiki Uru-chan has praised the ''UnOrdinary ''Wiki for being "super awesome and 98% accurate" on Twitter on February 13, 2017.Uru-chan on the wiki Uru-chan's Social Media Links *uru-chan's Instagram! *uru-chan on PaigeeWorld! *uru-chan's Patreon! *uru-chan on Tapastic! *uru-chan's Twitter! Notes & Trivia * As a joke, Uru-chan posted her "official stats" on Twitter and on the second bonus episode.Bonus Episode 2 The stats reveal that: ** Uru-chan's ability is "Troll." ** Uru-chan is a low-tier. *On September 12,2016 Uru-chan did a face reveal on Instagram. She appears to have had a face mask on her. *It appears that her avatar resembles Umaru-chan from the anime/manga Himouto! Umaru-chan. Both of them wears a hoodie and possibly the name Uru is Umaru without the letters "M" and "A". *Uru-chan, as well as Seraphina, make a cameo on the late Stan Lee's Webtoon, Backchannel. References Category:Characters Category:Low-tier Category:Real People